heaven
by osnapitz dragneel
Summary: Dulu seoranng anak yang selalu dikucilkan di sekolah fairy tail high school ,ia selalu dikucilkan oleh teman temannya karna dialah yang selalu dipilih untuk mengikuti olimpiade music ,teman temannya merasa iri dengan dia,bagaimana rasanya dikucilkan? pasti tidak enak kan ? lucy harus mengahadapi semua rintangan yang diberi oleh tuhan


Author : "halo minna kembali dengan cerita author yang jelek dan abal,sekarang author pengen bikin cerita lagi tapi bukan vocaloid"

Len : "yah bukan di vocaloid TT^TT terus apa "

Author : " di…. *troetttttttttt bunyiin trompet* fairy tail"

Natsu : " yo… siapa kau ?*dengan wajah polos* "

Author : " *sweetdrop*aku ini yang akan menceritakan sebuah kisah ,tokohnya di dalam fairy tail"

Natsu : " oh...hm… siapa pairingnya aku dan lucy kan*dengan mata berbinar binar* "

Lucy : " hey … apa kau bilang natsu*deathglare*

Author : " yap … natsu tolong bacakan disclaimernya yah "

Natsu : "aye..

**DISCLAIMER fairytail bukan punya saya tapi cerita ini punya saya **

**Warning : abal,miss typo bertebaran,gaje,berantakan,membaca ini bisa menyebabkan sakit perut **

Author : "enjoy minna "

* * *

**Heaven**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : natsu x lucy **

**.**

**.**

* * *

**16 tahun dari sekarang **

Dulu seoranng anak yang selalu dikucilkan di sekolah fairy tail high school ,ia selalu dikucilkan oleh teman temannya karna dialah yang selalu dipilih untuk mengikuti olimpiade music ,teman temannya merasa iri dengan dia ,tetapi dia masih bisa berteman dengan anak anak yang baik saja ,hanya sebagian teman dikelas dia yang iri ,seorang guru perempuan langsunh menghampiri lucy"lucy heartfilia kau terpilih untuk mengikuti lomba biola ,lomba akan dilaksanakan tanggal 20 desember,berarti waktumu hanya 1 bulan saja untuk berlatih " ucap gurunya "baiklah mira sensei" ucap lucy

"ara ara …. Berlatih lah ya lucy chan supaya mimpimu akan terwujud jadi pemain biola yang sangat hendal"ucap guru mirajane "yap sensei aku tak akan menyerah "ucap lucy seriang mungkin mirajane pun pergi meninggalkan lucy ,lucy sedang dilihat dengan seorang perempuan berambut biru dengan tatapan tajam "tch…. Segitu doang senang ,dasar sombong " ucapnya ,sebenarnya yang tadi melihat lucy dengan tatapan tajam adalah teman lucy yang selalu iri yang namanya juvia .

(catatan :sekolah fairy tail high adalah sekolah khusus untuk yang ahli dalam bidang music saja,sekolah itu terkenal karna melahirkan seorang pemain music yang hebat)

Lucy tertunduk sedih ia sebenarnya tidak sombong tapi teman teman nya hanya iri saja,tiba tiba levy pun datang dan melihat lucy menangis .levy yang sebagai sahabat lucy pun menghampiri untuk menenagkan sahabat nya "lucy chan,kau kenapa ,jangan dipikirkan omongan orang itu ia hanya iri saja tenaglah lucy,jangan dipikirkan,semangat jangan menyerah lu chan "ucap levy tresenyum pada lucy lalu memeluk lucy ,lucypun senang dan tersenyum lembut ,walaupun dikelas teman temannya membenci dia tapi ia masih punya sahabat yang sejati ,"arigato levy chan kau sudah menenagkan pikiranku,aku senang sekali dengan perkataanmu,kata katamu membuatku hangat"ucap lucy tersenyum,levypun juga ikut sahabat yang sangat melengkapi.

Kemudian lucy berlari kearah suatu tempat yang menenagkan dan ,ia akan berlatih biola di tempat yang sepi dan tak ada orang ,yap anda tahu ketempat mana yang akan lucy datang ? jawabannya adalah ke tempat gereja yang sepi gereja itu milik sekolah tinggi fairy tail ,ternyata lucy sudah sampai di gereja itu ,'bagus tak ada orang aku akan melatih disini'pikir lucy,ia pun langsung menggeluarkan biolanya ,dan langsung memainkan biolanya,suaranya yang lembut,tiba tiba saja ada orang yang mendengarnya dan mengintip "hm….juvia punya sebuah rencana yang bagus agar lucy tak kembali lagi di dunia ini ,selamat tinggal "ucap seorang yang tadi mengintip

Lucy tak tahu bahwa dari tadi dia dilihat oleh seseorang,lucy hanya memainkan biolanya saja dengan tenang ,tiba tiba saja 3 orang teman yang membenci lucy pun datang,secara diam diam ia mengambil kunci pintu gereja tanpa sepengatahuan guru dan siswa ,3 orang itupun langsung mengunci pintu gereja itu dan berpura pura tak ada orang di gereja itu ,lucy tetap tidak tahu karna masih memainkan biolanya ,badai saljupun datang dengan deras ,lucy langsung menyelesaikan memainkan biolanya karna di gereja suhunya dingin sedangkan disekolah hangat,iapun langsung menghampiri pintu gereja,tapi terlambat pintu itu telah terkunci oleh perbuatan teman teman yang iri padanya ,lucy pun berteriak"TOLONG … APAKAH ADA ORANG DI LUAR SANA ,TOLONG AKU ,AKU TERKUNCI DISINI ,APAKAH ADA ORANG DILUAR SANA"ia menangis nangis karena ia takut di tempat gereja itu,gereja itu terdapat patung yesus yang sangat menyeramkan, lucy semakin takut karna badai semakin kencang dan hari semakin gelap ,ia kelaparan karna di tempatnya tak ada makanan satupun yang ada di tempat nya sekarang .

ia sangat sendih ,hanyalah menangis yang ia bisa "apakah semua dari orang orang hanyalah aku yang tersiksa,mengapa tuhan kau membuatku menyiksa KENAPA,KAU TAK ADIL TUHAN ,KENAPA KENAPA" ucap lucy menangis "aku sangat membenci biola sangat membenci ,semua orang membenciku karna biola dan permainanku"ucap lucy lagi dengan tangisan ,sebelum ia menutup mata ada suara berbisik pada telinganya "janganlah salahkan dirimu sendiri dan biolanya ,permainanmu adalah anugrah dari tuhan,bersyukurlah lucy"ucap sesorang yang badan dan mukanya bercahaya padahal disana tak ada siapapun orang di tempat gereja.

* * *

**16 tahun kemudian…**

**Lucy p.o.v **

Aku terbangun dan aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelumnya ,ugh… kulihat ada seorang pemuda yang sedang memainkan biola,tch.. aku benci pada biola ,sepertinya tubuhku seperti terbang aku tak memperdulikannya dan aku pun menyamper ke pemuda itu ,ia memiliki rambut pink dan mempunyai mata yang sangat indah ,membuatku terpesona tapi pemuda iru takut seperti melihat setan,aku heran padanya " jangan dekat aku ,kau kan adalah murid yang meninggal di gereja ini kan,jadi kau hantunya jangan nganggu sana pergi "ucapnya ,hah? Hantu ,akupun memikirkan dan melihat gereja nya ,wah ternyata gerejanya berbeda dengan sebelumnya ,gereja itu sudah tua dan atapnya sudah bolong karena ada pohon di gereja itu ,benarkah aku setan ?

tunggu… benar aku melihat Koran bertulis 'ada seorang anak yang meninggal di sebuah gereja tempat di fairy tail high school ia tampak kedinginan dan kelaparan ,semua orang tak tahu apa yang terjadi ' benar kata pemuda itu aku adalah setan ,aku sudah meninggal sejak 16 tahun yang lalu tapi kenapa aku menjadi setan ?.(author :"mungkin tuhan sedang merencanakan untuk takdir mu lucy ,lucy : "diam kau author ,kenapa kau membuatku sengsara *deathglare*" ,author :"biarin aja seterah aku masbuloh XP" )

"ya … aku adalah seorang yang sudah meninggal dan aku penghuni di sini ,kau kesini untuk apa " ucapku "bukan urusanmu"ucap pemuda itu ,pemuda itu langsung memainkan biola ,sudah lama aku tak mendengarkan suara biola ,aku menikmati permainan pemuda itu ,tapi ia langsung berhenti aku sangat kecewa "kenapa kau berhenti ? aku ingin mendengar permainan mu "ucapku kecewa "diam kau setan "ucap dingin pemuda itu ,ugh.. ternyata dia orang yang dingin , tunggu dia seorang pemain biola kan ,apakah dia juga dikucilkan ? tiba tiba saja pintu gereja terbuka dan tampak ada anak laki laki 5 orang warna rambutnya ada yang kuning sepertiku ada dua orang yang rambutnya kuning ,ada juga yang warnanya putih ,hitam,dan hijau . "oh.. rupanya pengecut ada disini"ucap lelaki yang rambutnya kunig "mau apa kau datang ke sini sting, **Elfman **,freed,rogue,laxus"ucap nya dengan tatapan tajam "oh .. tidak aku takut dengan tatapan itu ,hahahaha… kau tak akan menang dalam kontes itu natsu "sedangkan natsu hanya memutarkan bola matanya tandanya bosen sekali dengan percakapan mereka "sana pergi aku hanya ingin memainkan biola saja"ucap natsu .

Aku berpikir natsu sama sepertiku dikucilkan,mungkin ini takdir ,tapi yang kulihat dari tatapan natsu sangat tegar dalam menghadapi masalah sedangkan aku tidak,aku sungguh takjub dengannya mencoba tegar dan tidak menangis ,dan tanpa sadar aku tidak melihat 5 anak laki laki yang tadi kesini ,kemana yak kok cepat hilangnya,bodo amat emang aku pikirin,aku melihat natsu memainkan biolanya dengan tenang dan menghasilkan suara yang bagus "hey … natsu permainanmu sungguh indah sekali ,aku juga pernah memainkan lagu ini dengan biolaku pada saat kontesku yang pertama ,aku jadi ingin memainkannya ,walaupun aku tidak bisa menyentuh benda ataupun manusia"ucapku tersenyum kearahnya ,natsu langsung memperhentikan acara memainkan biolanya dan menatapku dengan serius dan tajam.

"ayo kesini kita main bersama walaupun kamu setan ,oh ya namamu siapa?"ucapnya dengan tatapan yang kali ini lembut ,akupun tersenyum manis dan berkata "halo namaku luce heartfilia salam kenal natsu kun"akupun menghampirinya dan kamipun seperti sedang bermain biola setelah bermain biola akupun menangis ,natsu yang melihatnya langsung menyampiriku dan bertanya "kau kenapa lucy,kenapa kau malah menangis " "tidak natsu hanya saja aku merasakan kesedihan ,dulu aku selalu dikucilkan oleh teman temanku ,kau juga kan tapi kau tetap kuat sedangkan aku tidak "ucapku menangis dan natsu pun berpikir "aku kuat sebenarnya tidak ,hatiku sebenarnya sedih ,tetapi kata orang tuaku ,jangan peduli dengan kata kata orang lain kau harus tetap melangkah kedepan dan jangan melangkah ke belakang ,akupun berpikir benar kata orang tuaku dan akupun tidak peduli dengan kata orang lain "ucap natsu ,aku berhenti menangis dengar kata kata natsu yang menyentuh ,akupun tersenyum kepadanya "kau sungguh kuat dan tegar ya natsu " ucapku

Hari sudah mulai malam sekolahpun sepi,natsu kini sudah keluar dari gereja tua ,tanpa sadar aku mengikutinya ,aku berjalan jalan dan natsu berhenti di sebuah bar malam ,ternyata natsu berkerja disana ,aku bersembunyi di loke kerjanya ,saat loke terbuka ,natsu tampak kaget "kenapa kau disini ,apakah kau mengikutiku,DAN APAKAH KAU INGIN MEMBONGKARKAN BAHWA AKU INI KERJA DI SEBUAH BAR" ucapnya dengan marah,lantas aku ketakutan dan aku pun menjawab "t…tenag saja a…aku kan hanya sebuah roh jadi aku tak bisa dilihat oleh siapa pun"ucapku gelagapan karna takut dengan tatapan marahnya kepadaku,padahal kan aku tidak memberitahu orang lain karna aku hanya sebuah roh ,oh ya … bukannya pihak sekolah melarang anak di sekolah fairy tail tidak boleh bekerja,hm… mungkin ia mencari uang untuk kebutuhan hidupnya ,akupun keluar dari loker itu ,natsupun langsung tertunduk dan berkata "maaf ,karna aku sedang sedikit masalah dan akhirnya marah marah kepadamu lucy"ucap natsu , aku pun tersebyum padanya dan dia juga tersenyum kearahku sepertinya kita bisa jadi teman natsu.

Iapun langsung menuju ke tempat meja bar ,sedangkan aku hanya memerhatikan saja ,yah …. Aku kan setan mana mungkin dilihat orang orang kecuali natsu ,kulihat bel berbunyi di depan pintu tanda seorang tamu datang ,"selamat datang tu-an "ucap natsu dengan tatapan tajam dan yah dengan tatapan death glare nya ,mau tau orang itu siapa ,orang itu membenci natsu natsupun juga ,namanya sting ,aku juga sebenarnya ingin memukuli pria itu ,tapi apa daya ku aku hanya sebuah roh halus yang tak bisa memegang hanya bisa menembus saja ,"ouch….. natsu kau bekerja disini yah akan ku kasih tau kepada kepala sekolah bahwa kau bekerja dan kau melanggarkan aturan sekolah "ucap sting "kalau kau memberitahukan kepada pihak sekolah akan ku hajar kau "ucap natsu dengan marahnya sedangkan sting hanya meledeknya saja ,makin lama sting mengejek natsu ,natsupun mulai geram dan langsung menghajarnya,akupun kaget dan aku langsung menghentikan mereka natsu dan berkata "natsu sudah ,kau harus tetap sabar dalam menghadapi rintangan katanya kau ingin bisa menyampaikan cita citamu,aku mohon hentikan "natsupun berhenti dan langsung melihatku,wajahnya sama sepertiku ,kesepian dan sedih ,natsu kita sama sepertinya ini takdir yang sama sepertiku . aku takut kalau natsu akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah .

**End Lucy p.o.v.**

* * *

**Keesokan harinya …. **

Ketakutan yang akan lucy bayangkan pada natsu kini terjadi sting benar ia akan melaporkan pada kepala sekolah ,natsu pun langsung kekantor kepala sekolah pada saat natsu di dalam ruangan itu terdapat sting dan kepala sekolah ,natsu melihat sting dengan kesal.

"natsu apakah kau benar bekerja "

"…."natsu hanya terdiam saja dan tersu melihat ke sting dengan tatapan geram

"dan benarkah kau berkelahi dengan sting "

"…"tak ada jawaban dari natsu ,sting pun langsung membuka suara "cepetan jawab orang miskin " muka lucy juga kesal dengan sting ,karna mengatai temannya natsu ."cepetan "ucapnya lagi "natsu ngomonglah yang sebenarnya terjadi "natsu juga melihat kea rah lucy dengan tatapan yang tajam dan natsupun mulai biara "YA AKU MEMANG MEMUKUL DIA DAN AKU JUGA BEKERJA ,MEMANGNYA BEKERJA APA ITU SALAH ,KARNA AKU ADALAH ORANG MISKIN YANG TAK PUNYA UANG ,AKU HANYA INGIN MENCARI MAKAN DAN MINUM "ucap natsu dengan tatapan yang mengerikan bagi yang melihatnya

"cukup …. Aku akan memaafkanmu ,jangan diulangi lagi dan sting berhenti mengejeknya"ucap kepala sekolah,natsupun keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah dan juga diikutin dengan lucy "k..kau mengapa begitu ?"ucap lucy "habisnya aku geram dengan semua ini "lucy hanya diem dan memerhatikan natsu dan iapun berkata "aku benci padamu natsu "lucypun tiba tiba saja menghilang dihadapan natsu,kini sekarang natsu tidak bisa melihat sosok lucy "lucy kemana kau hey jangan bercanda "ucap natsu padahal lucy masih tetapi disini tapi natsu tidak melihat lucy

"hey … baka aku masih tetap disini "ucap lucy tapi ucapan lucy tak didengar oleh natsu,"hey kalau kau marah padaku aku ingin minta maaf ,jangan tinggalkan aku lucy hiks... hiks.." ucap natsu menangis karna baru saja kehilangan orang yang dicintainya(Author :" what seorang natsu yang pemberani dan bodoh menangis,sungguh tak dipercaya ",natsu :"diam kau ,siapa yang bikin baka",author :"engga sih,aku engga baka kayak kamu XP")

* * *

**Natsu P.O.V.**

bagaimana ini sosok yang selalu menemaniku menghilang dihadapanku? walaupun dia hanyalah roh tapi aku merasa nyaman didekatnya "apakah kau benar benar benci padaku luce sampai sampai kau menghilang mendadak ? padahal aku nyaman berada disismu walalupun kau adalah roh "ucapku ,tak ada yang menjawab ,aku ngomong sendiri seperti orang gila ,tapi aku merasa kesepian engga ada lucy didekatku ,arghhhhh... apa salahku sih ? tuhan mengapa dia pergi ? aku hanya ingin dia tetap beradaku ,rasanya aku ingin mati aku ingin mati dan aku ingin menemui lucy ,"maaf lucy maaf lucy ,kenapa kau harus pergi aku merasa kesepian " aku tak tahan lagi,tapi sepertinya aku mendengar suara ,suara itu seperti lucy "jangan lah mati natsu aku masih ada disampingmu,jangan menyerah,gapailah cita citamu'"suaranya lembut aku sangat senang masih terdengar suaranya .

hari sudah terlewatkan dengan cepat kini aku menyiapkan kontes biolaku,aku akan semangat karna ini yang diinginkan lucy,setelah aku di panggung ,aku merasa gugup tapi lagi lagi aku mendengar perkataan lucy "semangatlah jangan menyerah natsu"itulah yang ia ucapkan,akupun tidak lagi gugup.

**end Natsu P.O.V **

* * *

**Normal P.O.V **

LUCY sebenarnya juga berada di tempat kontesnya natsu ,lucy sangat senang natsu memainkan biolanya dan sepertinya lagu itu buat lucy,"pasti kau bisa natsu aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya,hadapin rintanganmu seolah olah itu hanya angin saja"ucap lucy terseyum

* * *

**SKIP TIME **

* * *

setelah kontes itu berlalu natsu duduk di menara gereja tua yang cukup tinggi ,natsu tidak memikirkan soal jatuh atau tidak yang ia pikirkan hanya lucy,"lucy... aku sudah melakukannya apakah kau kembali lagi?"ucap natsu sedih "natsu... aku selalu berada disampingmu"ucap lucy ,"aku sungguh minta maaf lucy,jangan hilang dihadapanku,aku merindukan senyummu"ucap natsu sedih,lucy menghampirinya dengan jarak tahu,natsu berhasil melihatnya "luc...y" ia senang tapi naas ia terjatuh dari menara dan akhirnya ia meninggal,lucy sangat kaget dan menangis"natsu.. jangan mati kumohon ,kuohon"ucap lucy menangis sambil memegang tanganya "kumohon..." menangis menangis yang hanya bisa ia lakukan "lucy heartfilia,kau mau pasanganmu hidup lagi akan ku beri kesepatan yang terakhir ,tapi kau akan hidup di masa lalu dulu sebelum natsu lahir "ucap orang yang penuh dengan cahaya "ya aku akan berani,akan ku lakukan demi menyelamatkan dia meski dari awal tapi aku akan tetap menunggu"tibalah cahaya dan tiba tiba saja ada badai salju ,semua kini waktunya kembali 16 tahun lalu...

* * *

'jika aku mengulang lagi itu tak masalah aku akan berusaha ,kini aku harus mendorprak pintu ini aku yakin pasti bisa 'batin lucy "hiaakkkhhhhhhh" pintu gereja pun telah terbuka ,terlihat dari wajah lucy yang senangdan tiba tiba ia pingsan ,untung saja ada orang yang membantunya,kini lucy harus kuat dalam rintangan apapun ,

waktupun terus berlanjut dan hari demi hari telah menunggu ,terlihat seorang pemuda cowok beramput pink sedang melihat patung yang ada di gereja tua itu dan kepala sekolah pun menghampirinya "natsu kau sama seperti dia ,ia dulu sering dikucilkan,tapi ia tak menyerah ia terus melangkah kedepang dengan rasa yang tidak takut ,berjuanglah mungkin aku bisa membantumu"kepala sekolah langsung mengasih sebuah kaset lagu dan bertulis tentang pengarangnya "lucy heartfilia"natsu sepertinya pernah mendengar nama itu tapi dimana ,natsu lupa ,iapun mengganguk saja ..

* * *

**3 tahun kemudian ...**

natsu akhirnya segera menumui lucy heartfilia seorang pemain biola yang sangat handal, ia pun lalu mengetok pintu studio dan tampaklah seorang anak perempuan yang sungguh cantik dengan rambut panjang se punggung "selamat datang natsu"ucapnya "bagaimana kau tahu namaku" "hanya menebak saja"ucapnya terseyum ,iapun langsung memeluk natsu,hangat yang mereka dapatkan dan akhirnya wajah mereka berdua berdekatan dan mereka

-berciuman dengan natsu tidak mempercayai apa yang ia lakukan pada gadis itu tapi ia tidak memikirkannya sepertinya natsu sudah lama masih berciuman dengan mesra bersama lucy

kini kebahagiaan lucy tertampak,tuhan itu maha adil janganlah berpikir tuhan itu tidak maha adil,surga ,kini yang dimiliki lucy hanya kebahagiaan.

* * *

**Owari **

**author :"bagaimana dengan cerita saya minna ? seru menyedihkan atau apalah,tapi aku minta untuk kalian review ya ceritaku please"**

**natsu :"jelek banget XP kenapa lucy sengsara disini"**

**author :"entah hanya saja itu cocok heheheh XD"**

**mind to review**


End file.
